ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Moogle's Picnic!
This must have higher fame than 5. I recently got fame 5 in Windurst and had a Mahogony Bed in my layout, and my residence was in Windurst. But come to the next tally update Windurst was 1st, I ran to my moogle and I got no cutscene. I will make an attempt at getting fame 6 and see if the quest is made active at the next tally. ---- The key question thou, is are you Windurstian? Having fame in other cities is fine, and even taking up residence there is fine, but this quest only becomes active when you're in your mog in your home nation. --Chrisjander 08:55, 15 May 2006 (PDT) ----- I can also confirm that there is more to this than having Fame 5 in home city. I am too Windurstian and I have fame 5, placed the mahogany bed in about 24 hours real time before the conquest update, and nothing today after the tally. Windurst is Rank 2 in the conquest (which isnt listed as a requirement anyway) Can someone with the correct information please make necessary changes? Did you also make sure to keep your residence in Windurst the entire time? You didn't move your moogle to Jeuno or other place after you placed the bed in the house? Check out Furniture Quests for more information about triggering these tricky quests to make sure you covered all your bases. Could be you just missed something, or it's possible that the fame level is wrong. --Chrisjander 11:40, 26 November 2006 (EST) * We weren't supposed to have a rent-a-room in the time period before tallies? Then why didn't the article make a point of that? It only said "The Mahogany Bed must be in your Mog House at least one full Vana'diel day, and perhaps at least five full Vana'diel days before the conquest tally for you to get this quest." Nothing in there that indicates you can't be in a Rent-a-Room at the tally. - Melios 19:08, 27 May 2007 (CDT) The link above (Furniture Quests) does tell you that moving your residence can reset this. -- 19:18, 27 May 2007 (CDT) * Well, I wish that was linked on the page beforehand to save confusion. It may only have an effect on 'some' furniture quests, but not the Mog Storage ones. That's for certain. - Melios 21:53, 27 May 2007 (CDT) * I can confirm that changing residency while this quest is active has no effect on it at all. I recently did it and I checked into Jueno right after I traded the items. - Sabien 02:41, 27 August 2007 (EST) * I can confirm that that changing your residence away from your home nation, does not affect the abilty to trigger this quest. (you still have to go to your home nation to activate it, but there is no "minimum time" of having your residence in your home nation, as a pre-requisite) I am from windurst (haven't checked fame in a while, so fame level unknown) and my Residence is always Aht Urhgan. However, I needed something from my MH storage recently, so I went to windurst and "moved back" so I would have access. When I clicked on the moggle inside, he immediatly offered the quest. Windy was in 1st at the time. Maxeon 17:45, 23 October 2007 (UTC) That's nice, good info. Don't strikethrough other people's stuff. -- 17:48, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Ok I have Fame 9 in Bastok and my bed has been in my Mog House for about 4 full earth days, and no quest? My Nation Rank is only 1 could that be the problem? Do I need Rank 2? --FFXI-Enzo 17:33, 3 February 2008 (UTC) I was also a Windurstian who didn't get the quest after the first update. I kept the bed in my house and ended up getting fame level 5 in Jeuno before the next update; I then got the Mog House quest. It may be Windurstians either need 2 weeks of time, or this quest is related to Jeuno fame, Hmm, I was on mission 3-1 the first week, but advanced to mission 3-3 as well. --Talisein 05:29, 24 June 2008 (UTC) On a mule I had Bastok rank 1, rep level 9 in Bastok (and Jeuno) and placed the bed in MH layout about 11 hours before weekly conquest tally, and the quest didn't trigger. (Bastok was first place in conquest as of the tally, for what that's worth.) So the time requirement is 1 RL day before tally, or else there must be a rank requirement. (I don't think there used to be a rank prerequisite, but it's not hard to imagine SE slipping in a rank requirement in the name of combatting RMT.) I'll leave the bed in place another week and if it doesn't trigger, I'll crank up rank to see where it triggers. --Vaprak 15:51, 26 October 2008 (UTC) My San D'Orian mule has reached Fame level 5 for almost a week now, the bed has been in place for even longer, since I was hoping to trigger it last week. Conquest was just tallied and Moogle won't give me the quest. The only other furnishings in my MH are a bunch of Maple Tables, a bunch of Workbenches, 9 Brass pots, 1 Arcane Pot, 1 Bonbori and the other free summerfest furnishing, so I have no Furnishing quest in the way.--Khundes 16:11, 14 June 2009 (UTC) * Update: Got the quest with all the same conditions at Fame level 6. For San D'Orians with Rank 1, the fame level for this quest is therefore 6. My Son is trying to get this quest for one of his mules, but it isn't triggering. After reading the article, we're confused. As we understand it, the bed and fame must be in place at least 1 RL day before the Sunday Conquest Update. His mule's home city fame was level 6 three weeks ago and was level 9 at least one full RL day before the last conquest update. As for the bed, he put the Mahogany Bed in his layout on the Thursday before the conquest update, which is at least 2 RL days. He doesn't have an Armoire in his layout (instead he is using 3 bookcases). Does anyone have any thoughts on what he could be missing? --IBHalliwell 14:51, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I have found on the previous quest that you must "talk" to your moogle once after placing the bed, even if all that happens is that the Mog House menu comes up. If you fail to do this (usually because you prefer to select Mog House from the main menu rather than clicking on the moogle), you will get no upgrade until the week after you first talk to the moogle. --Elwynn 03:40, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Reputation Rank 7 trading in 20 stacks of millioncorn for Only the Best will give you Rank 7 fame on a char with no other completed quests. --vm0d (talk) 02:30, January 15, 2015 (UTC)